


One

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Series: Clown Fucker Nonsense (Penny x Reader One-shots) [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Choking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace





	One

Movement to your left, a glimmer, a shadow off the water’s surface. You wonder if it’s worth humoring your dignity and trying to run. Before you’ve chosen, he bounds toward you, stopping to stand over you as you can only gape, limbs frozen in terror.   
“Naughty little thing, what are you doing here, hmm?” He smiles mischievously, voice dulling into a growl.   
“Wouldn’t wanna get hurt.” He stares down, eyes a starving, screaming yellow. He extends a hand, wrapping it around your neck and backing you into the damp brick wall behind you. You feel the glove against your jawline, your neck is jarringly exposed. It’s blood-boilingly inconvenient, but you feel a rush of heat between your legs as his fingers press against your mandible, his face looming over yours.  
“You must’ve known how dangerous it’d be. Naughty thing.”  
You can’t help but let out a hint of a moan, stretching your head further back instinctively. It shouldn’t be doing this to you, but it does. Naughty thing.   
He pulls his hand from your throat, gliding it up to grip your jawline. When you meet his eyes again, they’re filled with something unfamiliar.   
“That’s not what good girls do when they get choked, you know.”  
Your cheeks flush. “I…I-”  
“Something tells me you’d like if Pennywise had his way with you, hmm?”   
He sounds positively gleeful. He grins, leaning down to meet your eye level. He tauntingly parts your lips with his tongue, lapping gently at your mouth. You taste stale candy and copper, drool falls from his parted lips down your chin, but you don’t resist. It’s so alluring, the candor, the closeness, the fear. You see the playful glint in his eyes— he leans in, pressing you to the wall with his body, hand tightening around your throat.  
“Let’s play, then.”


End file.
